Dear Diary,
by Blank Void
Summary: Poems from the Titans diaries.
1. Void of Life

**Void of Life**

Some times when I began to think,

I wonder if any one really cares.

Would they even blink out a tear?

If I was to take my life.

Could they even possibly be upset;

Or is it just another act.

It's when this happens that I began to fear,

Why is that I feel this way?

What is that year by year I work for.

Death.

In one way or another death will creep up on me.

Shouldn't it be my choice of when I go?

Suicidal Tendencies.

Around this time I wonder what to do.

Emotions contained and imprisoned fight for freedom.

I hurry and hide them afraid to break the shell.

When the knife slices my arm, they break free,

Emotions and blood leak out like a broken dam.

Suicidal Tendencies.

I'm left wondering what will happen then.

Finally my senses come back again.

I shove the emotions away, and lock up my true self.

I open my eyes and realize,

Suicide is weak.

I'm sick of being weak.

I push my mind to the limit, and shatter my soul.

What was once my true self,

Who I really am under this shell I call life, is gone for good.

I'm doomed to die by myself, all alone.

I'm left standing here, all alone.

I'm but a shadow of my former self.

Welcome to the Void of Life.


	2. To Paint a Sunset

To Paint a Sunset.

By. Crow Corleone

A clear slate   
The brush dabs into the red  
And absently brushes the paint onto  
The empty canvas  
A clear slate  
Marred by crimson  
A brush of pink  
A flash of lavender  
A hint of orange  
Splotchy spots of gold  
Artfully placed in what white was left  
The area darkens and  
I pause to gaze at my muse  
And frowns  
Was it me  
Or did the muse move down?


	3. Parasite

Parasite  
By. eventidespirit

I dabble my lips against the clinging bits of blood  
Still fresh, vividly crimson, and beautiful,  
Yet it tastes like nothing  
But a rushed array of content distortion  
For one moment, her blood tastes like summer-  
Saccharinely sweet but lethargic  
As the red blood seeps slowly like a slug  
Within my mouth,  
But the next moment, her blood is like winter-  
It flares into a cold, bitterly harsh taste  
As it burns my lips, reopening old sores  
Before lapsing into banality.  
It's as if her blood's simply given up trying to amuse me,  
And it becomes nothing but a tasteless, bland, red liquid.  
Drips of red spill through my lips:  
I cannot reside within this creature,  
I can hardly dare to breathe  
For her blood is scarcely alive as it is

I always dread finding a new host.  
Finding a suitable host,  
A worthy companion of the mind to feast upon  
Is like dipping fingertips upon a fast awakening  
Pond frozen long ago by winter,  
And feeling a spark, a connection of life  
Beneath the sleety sheet of ice.

I press my lips against another pool of red-  
Her blood tastes like autumn,  
Willowy, wispy, not beautiful but a shy shade of lovely.   
It flows melodiously,  
Singing with minute, careful detail  
And a constant taste of longing  
Pervades within her veins  
For she's a dreamer,  
And she savors every last bit of description.  
Intrigued and fascinated,  
I let myself sink within the pool of rosy red  
And live vicariously within.


	4. Temptation

Temptation

Based on 'Temptation' by The Tea Party

(The tributed version)

By: Grey Orchid

Tortured by sexual desires  
I get tormented by greed  
She left me after last night  
She's a beast that needs to feed...

Temptation...

Temptation...

Melting against her body  
I... Begging to wonder  
What if this was a dream?  
Cause this pleasure is impossible

Now i realize we live in a world  
Where nightmares are real  
My soul and virginity taken away  
Just for a sick vision  
Now i have love with a women  
That's not real

But i feel it...I fell it...

Temptation  
The world of Greed and Strife  
Temptation  
Welcome to my life  
Temptation  
You take more than my soul  
Temptation  
You make lies like a mole

This paradise is a mirage  
It's a bad joke  
They all laugh at me, so cruel  
I've lost all control

Temptation  
The world of Greed and Strife  
Temptation  
Welcome to my life  
Temptation  
You take more than my soul  
Temptation

YOU MAKE LOSE CONTROL


	5. GoodBye

Goodbye

By: Grey Orchid

Never mind of what happened with our lives  
I'm sure we can sort it out  
But you have to leave on short notice  
So i guess I'll be seeing you again...

As you walk into the mist  
Your face is my last vision  
And as you fade away  
I hear a whisper echoing...

Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good...bye...

I can't sleep, or stay awake  
In a dream i hope to sake  
But can this be a fantasy?  
Or...just another hallucination?

I hear voices, they mock me  
Because of my insanity  
But it's because you left me  
To fight my own demons

I slept once again, but not like before  
I was in a place of Ghosts  
They haunted me, they tortured me  
Tortured me in ways you can't imagine

And all i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
And all i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
All i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
As the chariots came to take you away from me...

As you walk into the mist  
Your face is my last vision  
And as you fade away  
I hear a whisper echoing...

Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye..  
Good...bye

As the chariots take you away from me  
I just stand here crying, i got take my chance  
But your already gone, with a pale horse staring  
It looks like I'll be seeing not to long

And all i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
And all i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
All i hear is the echoing goodbye...  
As the chariots came to take you away from me...

They take you away from me  
They take you away from me  
They take you away from me...

But..as..

You walk into the mist  
Your face is my last vision  
And as you fade away  
I hear a whisper echoing...

Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good...bye

Nirvana That Feeds


	6. This Empty Void

Everyday is seems something slips away.  
I dont know what to do in order to seem okay.

Its slowly picking at me from all sides, emotional turmoil.  
No where else to run, im turning to my last resort.

Slowly one peice at a time it will consume me.  
Eating away till nothing resembles my true self.

An unintentional suicide.

Walls crumble down.  
Barriers shatter.  
Shields rust.  
And metal warps.

This is the final straw.

Theres no going back to what i want.  
Some times sacrifices must be made, even if it kills the person inside.

Drifting is a realm of bleak.  
Floating in the world of lonliness.  
Soaring in the pits of hell

I shall forever be but a shell.  
Till the emotional turmoil curupts this Empty Void. 


	7. Slash

Sitting there, all alone  
Wishing some one would throw a bone.

Scars so deep they burn  
Theres only one thing that yearn for.

Standing there in the halls  
Figures pass right on by  
Where do they get the balls  
To be so happy when all else falls.

Slashing away, rivers of blood, dangling straps of skin  
Im writing the note to say farewell to my kin.

Feeling faint, regreting the choice.  
Wishing i had an angels voice.

A funeral for a friend  
Leaving others left to mend.  
Frustration, depression, sadness, guilt  
Emotions rip apart the loved ones.

If only there was another way out.  
With a possibility to still be out and about.

The reaper wipes his scythe.  
His deed is done for tonight.


End file.
